Retazos
by lolaarlo
Summary: No sé por dónde empezar a decir el fic sin decir spoilers. A ver, este fic llamado Retazos es un fic duro, un fic donde describo situaciones que no serán agradables a la gente. Si no os gusta ver sufrir a Sherlock, no lo leáis, pero si no os importa o queréis saber que le hice al pobre de Sherlock, adelante, leer y ser libres de comentarlo.


**No sé por dónde empezar a decir el fic sin decir spoilers. A ver, este fic llamado Retazos es un fic duro, un fic donde describo situaciones que no serán agradables a la gente. Si no os gusta ver sufrir a Sherlock, no lo leáis, pero si no os importa o queréis saber que le hice al pobre de Sherlock, adelante, leer y ser libres de comentarlo.**

 **Fic betado por Sandra (cuando la quiero yo, ains)**

 **Retazos:**

Se volvió loco, sus pensamientos centraban en la misma palabra: John. Por su seguridad, su hermano mayor le encerró en un psiquiátrico para ver si podían currarle, ya que si no le curaban, acabaría matándose de tantas mutilaciones con la cuchilla que se hacía en los brazos.

— ¡Dejarme salir! ¡John! - gritaba el interno una y otra vez desde un rincón de la pequeña habitación.

El interno poco podía hacer, la habitación solo contaba con una cama de hospital, una mesilla y un váter en una de las esquinas para que hiciera sus necesidades fisiológicas; además el paciente estaba atado con una camisa de fuerza. Las paredes tenían algo de moho, haciendo que el olor fuera algo fuerte.

— Doctor, no me gusta ver así a mi hermano - comentó el mayor de los hermanos al médico que llevaba el caso.

— Mire, seguro que sale de esta. Es Sherlock Holmes - el señor sonrió.

— Eso es lo que me preocupa - la voz de Mycroft era en tono melancólico - no puede salir hasta que se olvide de John. Su muerte le ha afectado demasiado. Mire como está.

Miraron a través de la pequeña rejilla de cristal como Sherlock se mecía una y otra vez llorando y diciendo: 'John, esto es mucho para mí, ayúdame para la boda'.

Al escuchar aquello al médico se le iluminó la cara. Supo que hacer, aunque eran medidas desesperadas.

— Podríamos intentar una táctica que muy pocas veces se utiliza - Mycroft escuchaba con atención - la hipnosis. Hacer que mediante sesiones de hipnosis olvide a John para siempre y se recupere.

— No sé yo si funcionará - Mycroft no se veía muy a favor de esa técnica.

El médico le explicó lo que podía pasarle a Sherlock, podía salir de ese estado por si solo tarde o temprano o por el contrario quedarse así para siempre, opción que era la que solía pasar.

— Está bien - dijo resignado el mayor de los Holmes - firmaré donde haga falta para que empecemos cuanto antes.

El médico acompaño a Mycroft por el lúgubre pasillo hasta llegar a su pequeño despacho; el cual estaba lleno de papeles, de tazas de café de plástico y colillas, el ambiente estaba cargado de un olor a tabaco demasiado fuerte.

—Tome asiento y rellene estos impresos, por favor - Mycroft acató las indicaciones, cuanto antes firmara todo, antes se iba de aquel despacho horrible.

Leyó los impresos varias veces antes de firmarlos. Una vez firmados, el médico le comentó cuando empezaría el tratamiento y Mycroft pidió poder verlo, el primer día siempre era el más interesante. El doctor aceptó.

El día que comenzaba el tratamiento, Mycroft fue presentado al hipnotista de nombre extraño, pero que decían que era de los mejores y eso en parte le tranquilizó.

— Entraré solo y como veo que han colocado una cámara diminuta en la habitación, lo verán y escucharán todo - el médico asintió.

Se fueron a la sala de mandos, donde estaba el servidor de todas cámaras. Encendieron el sonido de la de la habitación de Sherlock.

— Hola Sherlock - dijo el hipnotista - vengo a sacarte de aquí, pero antes deberemos estar al 100%.  
— ¿Me llevarás con John? Nos casamos en tres semanas - preguntó triste el paciente que se encontraba sentado en la cama mirando la pared.  
— Claro que sí. En tres semanas estarás con él gracias a mi ayuda - Sherlock le miró y aceptó su ayuda - hoy quiero que me cuentes todo lo que recuerdes de John.

Sherlock pensó, pero poco se le venía a la mente.

— Solo se me viene a la mente el momento en el que me besó por primera vez - aquello le intrigó a Mycroft - fue hace un año más o menos. Estaba agotado después de un gran caso, pero a John aún le quedaban fuerzas para celebrar el haber atrapado a aquel criminal. No quería hacer nada especial, solo relajarme. Dejé llevarme, bebí lo justo, pero John no. Sé que no debía haberle dejado llegar tan lejos; pero...

No siguió hablando, sus lágrimas empezaron a brotarle descontroladas empañándole las mejillas.

— No hace falta que sigas - el hipnotista respondió - solo céntrate en ese recuerdo y cierra los ojos. Confía en mí.

Acostó a Sherlock en la cama y le fue susurrando: 'Piensa cada vez menos en el recuerdo y concéntrate en mi voz, solo escucha mi voz. Cuando solo me escuches a mí, chasquearé los dedos y ese recuerdo habrá desaparecido. Una, dos y tres'.

— ¿Estás bien?  
— Me siento confuso, John - el mayor de los Holmes veía que no iban a avanzar tan rápido solo con cuatro horas semanales.

Una vez que la hora acabó, el hipnotista comentó que los resultados no eran buenos, que debía emplear más horas semanales a lo que el médico se negó por no disponer del dinero necesario. Al escuchar aquello, Mycroft sacó su talonario y extendió uno por valor de 1500 libras.

— Espero que esto cubra las horas necesarias - el hipnotista y el médico alucinaban.  
— Claro que sí, dos horas todos los días durante tres semanas creo que bastarán - comentó el hipnotista - si no veo que esto funciona, le haremos ver que John es producto de su imaginación a base de electroshock e hipnosis; una técnica más efectiva probada en casos muy difíciles.  
— Lo dejo todo en sus manos, que mi hermano salga bien de aquí es lo que quiero en estos momentos. Que tengan un buen día. Cualquier problema o cosa que necesiten me llaman, tienen mi número.

Los días y las sesiones con Sherlock no daban su resultado, los recuerdos eran difíciles de quitar.

— Es el momento - sentenció el médico al hipnotista y este asintió.

Entre dos fuertes y corpulentos enfermeros se llevaron a Sherlock a la sala donde le iban a dar descargas de electroshock. Era una sala algo más grande que la habitación del interno, llena de material médico, hipnótico y quirúrgico, con un olor a sangre y productos tóxicos que era característico de los hospitales. Allí, le ataron con correas a la cama y dejaron al paciente solo con el hipnotista. El médico veía todo desde el cristal.

— Sherlock, tranquilo. Todo va bien - susurró el profesional - si te portas bien, antes acabaremos.

Le mojó la frente con un paño húmedo antes de colocarle los electrodos, fue colocándoselos por todo el cuerpo hasta que no quedó ninguno.

— Vas a sentir pequeñas descargas en tu cuerpo y a medida que pase el tiempo van a ir aumentando de intensidad - explicaba a Sherlock - tú relájate que esto va a ir bien. Confía en mí.  
— Confío, solo porque me llevará John Watson - era la primera vez que decía el apellido de John.

Las descargas empezaron poco a poco, Sherlock no sentía en un principio mucho dolor, pero poco a poco sí.

— Tranquilo - le serenaba el profesional - solo piensa en mi voz. En que es la manera de escapar del dolor. Deja de pensar en otras cosas y a John olvídalo poco a poco, elimina de tu mente recuerdos con él, si lo haces, acabará esta tortura pronto.  
Una hora más tarde las descargas de electroshock cesaron hasta unos días después, ya que estaban siendo efectivas.

Sherlock empezó a olvidar a John y a verlo como alguien que solo existía en su imaginación. Como si los recuerdos con él no hubieran existido, hasta fueron remplazados por otros para que no tuviera un año y medio de vacío. Recuerdos sin mucha importancia, total, ese año y medio no era para tanta cosa sin John.

— ¿Quién es John Watson? - preguntó el médico en su reconocimiento diario.  
— Un producto de mi imaginación, que me inventé de pequeño - respondió Sherlock sentado en la cama sonriendo y arreglado para irse.  
— Eso es todo. Han pasado tres semanas y estás al 100%. Si pasase algo, llámeme a cualquier hora del día que yo le atenderé encantado - el hipnotista le dio su tarjeta - cuídese.

Todos acordaron en no pronunciar el nombre de John Watson para no herir a Sherlock ni mandarlo de vuelta al psiquiátrico.

Sherlock salió como un hombre diferente al que había entrado en la institución médica. En el coche le esperaba su hermano y la señora Hudson, la cual había ido a visitar a Sherlock en repetidas ocasiones.

— Un placer volver a veros - comentó el detective - volvamos a Baker de una vez.

Mycroft condujo mientras Sherlock, que iba en el asiento trasero del coche miraba por la ventana. La señora Hudson era la única que sonreía.

Llegaron al 221B de Baker Street y Mycroft se despidió de ellos. Sherlock se sentía algo desorientado por el tiempo lejos de su hogar, que la señora Hudson le acompañó hasta el salón. La desorientación de Sherlock se debía a que notaba como si faltaran cosas en el piso.

Cuando entraron en el salón, encontraron a un hombre de mediana edad y de pelo canoso esperando de pie.

— ¿Quién es usted? - preguntó Sherlock agarrado de la señora Hudson que no daba crédito a lo que veía.  
— Soy yo, John, John Watson - dijo el hombre - ¿no me reconoces?  
— John no existe - gritó mientras se pellizcaba las mejillas - John es producto de mi imaginación.

Cogió el móvil y marcó el número del hipnotista, pero John se lo quitó antes de que pudiera darle a la tecla verde y pudiera llamar.

— Sherlock, soy real - gritó John.  
— Yo le veo - articuló la señora Hudson.

Sherlock no supo que hacer y qué decir. Estaba en estado de shock. John le tocó en el brazo y le levantó la camisa a Sherlock para ver sus mutilaciones; en ese momento, una pequeña chispa hizo que el detective diera un salto y se asustara.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! - gritaba Sherlock cada vez más fuerte - ¡Vete!

Sherlock se agachó y se meció en una esquina, tenía miedo, su amigo imaginario de la infancia había cobrado vida o eso pensaba él.

La señora Hudson les dejó a solas, no sin antes decirle a John que si pasaba algo le avisara mediante un grito. El ex – militar asintió. Una vez los dos solos en el salón, se acercó a Sherlock, le tocó y este le apartó.

— Mi infancia no puede volver, vete, vuelve al fondo de mi mente – John no comprendía que pasaba. Se acercó a Sherlock en el momento que cogió unas tijeras de la mesa de trabajo, se la acercó a la muñeca y empezó a hacerse daño, antes de que pudiera hacer algo malo, John cuando reaccionó a lo que estaba viendo, se las quitó y las tiró fuera del alcance del menor de los Holmes.

Sherlock se quedó petrificado mirando al horizonte sin saber qué hacer, John miró como la herida sangraba y presionó con su camisa para que no sangrara más, para que parara la hemorragia que había causado el detective segundos antes con las tijeras. Una vez controlado un poco el estropicio, abrazó a Sherlock que seguía en posición de shock.

Aquel abrazo fue algo importante para el estado del detective, besó a John en la mejilla y le dio las gracias. John esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero no muy esperanzadora. Llamó a la señora Hudson, esta se quedó con el menor de los Holmes mientras el ex – militar cogió de su botiquín aguja e hilo para coserle a Sherlock unos cuantos puntos de sutura. Sherlock ni se inmutó del dolor, se sentía con la mirada perdida, como si el haber estado interno en el psiquiátrico le hubiera hecho menos sensible a las cosas.

Una vez que John acabó de coserle; necesitó hacerle unos dos puntos de sutura, era algo que se le daba bien gracias a haber estado en el ejército curando a sus compañeros con balas o heridas en cualquier parte del cuerpo, y vendarle bien la muñeca a Sherlock, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se disculpó, pero se tenía que ir si no era bien recibido.

— John – Sherlock articuló sin dejar de tener la mirada perdida – vuelve a donde te corresponde.

— Sherlock – 'maldita sea, ya estoy llorando por ese capullo al que quiero y con el que se supone que me casaré en pocos días' – me quedaré donde me necesites.

— Pues vuelve a mi cabeza y no vuelvas a salir de ella – John no entendió aquello y menos entendía como Sherlock le miraba con cara de loco a lo Joker de Batman – si me quieres, lo harás.

John no subo como lo hizo, pero se acercó a Sherlock, le agarró por las mejillas sonrojas del detective y le besó. Aquel beso, aquel intercambio de saliva, todo eso hizo que John se sintiera mejor y a Sherlock se le encendiera una luz al final de un largo camino; una luz que hizo que el menor de los Holmes empezara a recordar todo lo que la hipnosis y los electroshocks le habían borrado de la mente, recordaba el año y medio que le habían remplazado con claridad, recordaba a John, recordaba todo, hasta su "muerte". Sherlock correspondió el beso, el ansiado beso que había conseguido devolverle a la vida.

— No vuelvas a fingir tu muerte – dijo Sherlock mirando a John – lo pasé mal, mira – le enseñó las magulladuras de los brazos – lo pasé mal en la institución psiquiátrica, me hipnotizaron y me sometieron a electroshocks para olvidarte. Lo hice, hasta que te vi, una luz empezó a deslumbrarse y cuando me besaste, la luz se hizo más visible. No te marches nunca más de mi lado o lo pasaré mal.

— Sherlock… - John escuchaba aquello y se emocionaba, tanto fue así que sus lágrimas eran mayores – te quiero bien y te quiero a mi lado. Fingir mi muerte por salvarte fue algo valiente que hice, fue algo de lo que no me arrepiento, pero si para salvarte de que Moriarty te matara, te encuentro así, no gracias, no más veces lo hago. No más separaciones. Y no más mutilaciones por tu parte.

Sherlock abrazó a John y sintió de nuevo el calor y el afecto de su querido John Hamish Watson. Aceptó el no separarse y el no mutilarse nunca más los brazos ni ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo. Delante de John rompió la tarjeta del hipnotista y llamó a su hermano Mycroft, al que le contó todo y este como no podía ser de otra manera, no se lo creía, que volvió a Baker para verlo con sus ojos.

— Me debes un mes de mi vida, pasé un mes duro allí encerrado con esos tratamientos y esas preguntas sin fin – sentenció Sherlock a su hermano mayor.

— Y te lo daré. Una vez que ambos se casen, todavía sigue en pie la boda, aún no se avisó a nadie, ya que no he tenido tiempo y Greg decía que era mi responsabilidad – respondió Mycroft, Sherlock y John se miraron y aceptaron seguir con los planes de boda.

El día de la boda llegó y ambos se sentían nerviosos, Sherlock estaba en casa de Mycroft más nervioso que nunca y eso que había pasado por una institución psiquiátrica. John estaba con la señora Hudson y Molly en Baker Street; Harry no había ido, porque Harry estaba muerta desde hacía dos años, si antes de conocer a Sherlock.

— A Harry le hubiera gustado conocer a Sherlock y venir a la boda – comentó John en tono melancólico – pero hoy no es un día triste, hoy me caso con quien quiero, es un gran día.

— John Hamish Watson, ¿tomas a William Sherlock Scott Holmes como marido, para el resto de sus días, en la salud, en la enfermedad y la pobreza?

— Si quiero, siempre y siempre diré que si – respondió John al cura poniéndole el anillo a Sherlock.

— William Sherlock Scott Holmes, ¿tomas a John Hamish Watson como marido, para el resto de tus días, en la saludad, en la enfermedad y pobreza?

Sherlock en vez de responder con palabras, puso el anillo en el dedo de John y le besó con pasión y ganas.

— Por el poder que me ha sido concedido, yo os declaro marido y marido – ambos se volvieron a besar.

Lo que empezaba como una historia triste de un detective en un psiquiátrico, acabó en una historia de amor con John apareciendo. Ahora se iban a pasar un mes de luna de miel costeada como no, por Mycroft Holmes. Un mes para ellos dos solos, todos los días juntos, todos los días para hacer lo que quisieran lejos del caos y la gente de Londres, un mes alejados de los casos y sin estrés. Un mes para Sherlock y John, para conocerse mejor y quererse cada día más.

 **Y hasta aquí el fic, sí, me ha quedado angst hasta el final. Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como si no las reviews son bien recibidas; y las constructivas también.**

 **Facebook: Fairytale Love (FairyCosplay)**


End file.
